Battling a Heavy Heart
by unicornsrock5
Summary: Alek has been battling a heavy heart. All the moments were Alek's hopes for Chloe have been dashed and raised with dizzying swiftness. Off camera moment's, mostly pondering. Kinda one-sided Chalek with glimpes of two-sided, Up next dinner with the Mai!


Summery: Through out the first season Alek has been battling a heavy heart. All the moments were Alek's hopes for Chloe have been dashed and raised with dizzying swiftness.

EDIT: I completely revamped added more and made it about a million times better. I really feel like now I am presenting the world with a true work of art. So while I kept a large portion of what I added and obviously it doesn't change the story I think if you reread it you'd like it more and want to review 10 times more :)

AN: All right so first NLOCK fanfic but definitely not my first one in general. I had this idea running around in my head after watching Episode 8 Heartbreaker. Where Alek felt like he was always coming in second. No one has written about this yet. So I kept kicking it around. Writing bits and pieces that will never see the light of day they were that horrible. I was thinking how I always do better when I have a song to think about when doing this. I found the right song, I find the lyrics and started to write a one shot based on just that episode.

But then I kept thinking about the other episodes were its been a total Chalek moment then fucking Brian pops up. He's like a giant cockblocking robot! Boom I get this idea for a multichapter fanfic. It's going to follow Alek from the first episode. Most will be thoroughly depressing. However this chapter was a lighter one. It couldn't be too angsty because Alek doesn't feel as strongly about Chloe yet and you know Brian isn't that big a part yet. Sorry for the long rant I'm excited.

Disclaimer: Nope just a total fangirl, I squeal and curse at the television, I even cry a little. So nope not the creator.

_I got birds in my ears  
><em>_And a devil on my shoulder  
><em>_And a phone to the other  
><em>_And I can't get a hold of her  
><em>_And what's a crush to do?  
><em>_And what's a crush to do when he can't get through?_

Risque by Cute is What We Aim For

After roughly four encounters with this girl I could tell my heart was in for a real beating. She was able to send hope shooting threw my veins with one glance, then completely dash it with the next sentence. My feelings weren't important though, it might be tough but someone has to stand guard over the Uniter. Jasmine was lying in bed due to a knife wound in her shoulder other wise she would given me the night off. I could feel this sort of emotional divide between us and the only thing that could break it down was time. I was crushing on her big time. To think it all started with a basket ball.

Jasmine and I were supposed to keep an eye on her through out the school year to see if she had started to change yet. All the watching out of the corner of my eye did not prepare me for her. She was rather unexpected and so full of potential. I could tell an abundance of patience would need to be found quickly. Otherwise this girl would be the death of me.

I felt an instant attraction towards her. Well not instant, I had been keeping an eye on her for sometime. It was more like an instant attraction after bearing witness to such an amazing display of athletic prowess. Prowess that was not humanly possible. I was absolutely certain that the curly blonde head of hair doing her best to get far, far away from me was coming into her claws.

The potential I felt in that one instant was electrifying. As I casually listened to the conversations of my fellow class mates I learned a few very interesting things. Like apparently if you do it standing than you can't get pregnant, gravity you know, so it just had to be stress. Blonde curly hair girl was Chloe King and rumor has it we were secretly dating for months. And there are lesbian seagull couples that raise babies on some island off the coast of Los Angeles. And Valentia thinks I don't learn anything at school.

My second encounter with Chloe was also a very educational experience. She is adorable when she isn't completely sure how to react to a proposition. The littlest hint at sex makes her feel mildly uncomfortable. If Jasmine hadn't of interrupted I just know that human she seems interested in wouldn't have become a problem. If the smallest touch can make her pulse dance then I really can't wait to find out what a little more can do. It was deja vu as I watched her dash away, while a strange bubble rose in my chest.

A strange bubble called hope that is directly related to her. Chloe King had injected my heart with helium, leaving it as weightless as a balloon. It seemed my normally heavy heart had the potential to sail out of my chest and straight into the hands of an adorably, uncomfortable Ms. King.

I was certain that the feeling wouldn't last that much longer. Yet, needless to say a mere few hours later my heart had yet to deflate. The third run in had me thinking that Chloe and I were inevitable. Her ability to come up with a comment that would squash a lesser man's ego was delightful. Even though that human seemed to capture her attention I really doubted Chloe would continue you to see him and put him in danger.

I doubt she wants to start something so soon after everything that had happened, especially since she had accidentally killed that other human boy. Everything was new, no need to rush into anything. It would have sounded absolutely ridiculous if I had asked her out. "Guess what your part of an ancient race called the Mai. We're part god, part human. You have claws, nine lives, and the extremely difficult task of uniting everyone. If you kiss human's you could kill them, the bare minimum of harm being paralysis. Wanna go see a movie on Tuesday?"

I'm an ass hole not a complete idiot. The last thing I would want to do is start something with a girl as important as she is, only to end things badly. I highly doubt I would live to tell the tale. Right now the only truly important thing in my life is keeping Chloe safe.

Regardless of how much she seemed to not understand what that word meant. She's the uniter and I was absolutely blown away buy all she could be if she would just embrace it. The greatness that this one girl is suppose to posses, astronomical. The best way to describe her is a constant state of potential. She is just full of it, potential greatness, potential energy, potential to capture my heart, potential _everything._

No matter how infatuated I am with her there is no way I can forget the flaws she possesses. As her protector it is my duty to see her weaknesses and they were extremely obvious. Ever time I look at Jasmine they are all I can see. Earlier today my heart had been full of hope and now it felt heavy, like the weight of the world was resting in my hands. Jasmine nearly died saving Chloe. The situation we all were in was extremely serious. I just wish she could understand the severity of her situation.

Her suggestion to chase after Scarface was exactly what I wanted to hear. I was never one to back down from a fight especially when I can sense that an enemy is weakened. I don't think I can watch after Chloe alone. Jasmine has common sense when I need it most. If she doesn't pull through I don't know how much longer I can keep Chloe alive let alone myself.

For now though I will stand guard, heart constantly rising and falling on the whim of one young mai. She's full of sass and a true fighter at heart. I'm hoping that she'll learn a sense of mortality sooner than later. If she keeps up what she's doing, I doubt I'll even be alive when she's a little more ready for things like dates. Patience is a difficult trait to acquire.

Potential is such a tempting one at that.

AN: I appologize for the total shortness of it. Next will be longer. This was more of a drabble than a chapter. I felt quality surpassed the need for quantity. And we all know Alek is a quality sort of boy. Especially when shirtless...

I'd also like to add you can get pregnant if you do it standing, he was be facetious. However the fun fact about lesbian seagulls is true.

Also fav part of the pilot is Amy, "Stay away from my friend!" Wonks bad guy and then runs away flailing. It makes me giggle every time. I promise if you review I will run around like an awkward Amy in a fluffy jacket and heals.


End file.
